criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Missing in Action
Missing in Action is the thirtieth case in Starlight Shores and the seventh and final case situated in the Everdeen Park district. Plot Previously, Sylas Myles and Matias Mornstone escaped arrest taking Alice Crane with them. During the search to find them, Isaac Holmes informed the rest of the team that William Westerfield's body had been found at the memorial, hours before it was due to open. Malcolm confirmed that William was strangled, and that around the neck when the killer went to check the pulse, was traces of caviar meaning the killer eats caviar. During chapter 1, Mayor Roy Ketcher, aristocrat Percival Osborne, and socialite Rosemary Hia were all suspected. At the end of the case, Linda received word that gunshots had been heard in the city. After going to the site of the gunshots, you discover that Matias had been down 53rd Street. Randolph Torres tried performing a citizen's arrest but resulted in a shootout, Randolph explained that he was able to shoot Matias in the arm before he escaped. Victoria Hopper also saw the event meaning they were both treated as suspects. Throughout the rest of the case, many motives were discovered for reasons to kill William. It was discovered that William wanted to kick Roy out of City Hall because Roy refused to bring back the death penalty in the city, William also wanted to arrest Percival because of his relatives committing crimes even though he was innocent. It was also discovered that he was bribing Rosemary and Randolph to try and join his cause to create a new police department and destroy the homeless camp, to which Rosemary and Randolph refused. He also had destroyed Victoria's most beloved possession in a fit of anger. The team finally arrested Victoria for William's murder; she explained that she was actually married to Sylas Myles, and was only dating Roy for information. William found out and was to exposethe truth so she strangled the life out of him with the help of her supposed true love, Sylas, laughing while they did it. Sylas then told Victoria to act innocent while she told Sylas to make people pay for crossing the Kingpin, to which he obliged. She further explained that she was the brains of the organisation, recruiting Matias to act as Sylas right-hand man in the hope that he would even kill to hide her husband's identity. Victoria then pulled a gun out of her pocket, saying she was going to kill herself to avoid jail. Eventually, Linda was able to get her to the court, to which Alexander Donovan sentenced her to life imprisionment with zero chance of parole. In the AI, it was the team's top priority to catch Matias and Sylas and to save Alice before anything horrible happens to her. After investigating 53rd Street, the team found a bloody pocket knife belonging to Matias only being made in one factory. After racing to the factory, they found Matias bleeding and in critical condition after injuries afflicted during the gunfight. They got him to a hospital, and with the help of a first-aid kit were able to save his life, sending him back to jail. Matias also helped them discover Sylas' location, telling them that he planned to escape the city by boat. By the skin of their teeth, they were able to stop Sylas escaping with Alice. Sylas then threatened to shoot Alice and kill her, only for Linda to shoot Sylas in the head, instantly killing him. The team then proceeded to make sure Alice was alright, she told the team that while hostage with Sylas he called Dayiu but couldn't hear what they were speaking about. The team vowed to keep an eye on Dayiu. Finally, Andrew Ramone told them that he planned to propse to Dana Westcott, seeing as they were living together and she was pregnant. After finding the ring lost in the panic of William's murder, and finding out romantic locations from Malcolm, Andrew propsed to Dana at the top of a hill looking over the city with the whole team cheering. At the end of the case, Linda told the team she needed a break after killing Sylas, and requested to take some time off to stay with her mother in Starlight Shores' neighbouring city, Easthaven. Andrew accepted her request, telling Isaac Holmes that he would act as the player's partner during her allowed leave. Also, Roy congratuled them on solving the murder and bringing order back to Everdeen Park. Andrew Ramone suggested that after the hectic and traumatic investigation they should go somewhere to relax and to celebrate Dana and Andrew's upcoming wedding. Adam Russ suggested Hidden Falls, a holiday resort set in the Middle Ages where people can expericnce life in that era. Andrew declared it was a great idea and told the team to pack their bags for Hidden Falls! Summary Victim *'William Westerfield' (strangled at the memorial) Murder Weapon *'Scarf' Killer *'Victoria Hopper' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats caviar. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a brooch. *The suspect has an ink stain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks wine. *The suspect eats caviar. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a brooch. *The suspect has an ink stain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks wine. *The suspect eats caviar. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a bruise. *The suspect has an ink stain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks wine. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a bruise. *The suspect has an ink stain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks wine. *The suspect eats caviar. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a bruise. *The suspect wears a brooch. *The suspect has an ink stain. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats caviar. *The killer has an ink stain. *The killer drinks red wine. *The killer wears a brooch. *The killer has a bruise. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Memorial. (Clues: Victim's Body, Pin Emblem, Smashed Glasses; New Suspect: Rosemary Hia) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats caviar) *Examine Smashed Glasses. (Result: Glasses) *Examine Glasses. (Result: Black Stain) *Examine Black Stain. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has an ink stain) *Speak to Rosemary about William's murder. *Examine Emblem. (Result: Osborne Emblem; New Suspect: Percival Osborne) *Speak to Percival about William's murder. (New Crime Scene: City Hall) *Investigate City Hall. (Clue: Glass Fragments) *Examine Glass Fragments. (Result: Personalised Champagne Glass; New Suspect: Roy Ketcher) *Inform Roy of the Deputy Mayor's death. *Go to Chapter 2! (no stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Street. (Clues: Torn Paper, Gun, Caviar Spoon) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Book Page) *Examine Book Page. (Result: Signature; New Suspect: Victoria Hopper) *Ask Victoria what happened on 53rd Street. (Profile: The suspect eats caviar) *Examine Gun. (New Suspect: Randolph Torres) *Ask Randolph about the shooting. *Examine Caviar Spoon. (Result: Red Sample) *Analyse Red Sample. (04:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks red wine) *Investigate Stairs. (Clues: Torn Photo, Box of Files) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Picture of William as Mayor) *Ask Roy about William's desire to be mayor. (Profile: The suspect eats caviar) *Examine Box of Files. (Result: Percival's Arrest Warrent) *Ask Percival about William wanting to arrest him. (Profile: The suspect eats caviar) *Go to Chapter 2! (no stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Lamppost. (Clues: Smashed Device, Chocolate Box, Broken Object) *Examine Smashed Device. (Result: Computer) *Analyse Computer. (09:00:00: Result: Funds) *Ask Randolph why he was receiving payments from the victim. (Profile: The suspect drinks wine) *Examine Label. (Result: Chocolates sent to Rosemary) *Speak to Rosemary about the gifts from the victim. (Profile: The suspect eats caviar and Percival drinks wine) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Trophy) *Ask Victoria why her beloved trophy was smashed. (Profile: The suspects caviar and drinks wine) *Investigate Statue. (Clues: Scarf, Caviar Box) *Examine Scarf. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyse Skin Cells. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a bruise) *Examine Caviar Box. (Result: Scratches) *Analyse Scratches. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a brooch) *Take care of the killer now! *Move onto Creatures of the Night (7/7)! (no stars) Creatures of the Night (7/7) *Investigate 53rd Street. (Clue: Bloody Pocket Knife) *Examine Bloody Pocket Knife. (Result: Matias' Blood; New Quasi-Suspect: Matias Mornstone) *Arrest Matias and get him to hospital. (Reward: Red Hoodie) *Investigate City Hall. (Clue: First Aid Kit) *Examine First Aid Kit. (Result: Morphine) *Help Matias. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Lamppost. (Result: Boat Keys) *Examine Boat Keys. (New Quasi-Suspect: Sylas Myles) *Arrest Sylas for his crimes. (New Quasi-Suspect: Alice Crane) *See how Alice is. (Reward: Burger) *See what Andrew wants. *Investigate Statue. (Clue: Mini Fridge) *Examine Mini Fridge. (Result: Ring; New Quasi-Suspect: Malcolm Hia) *Ask Malcolm about romantic locations. *Solve a new crime! (no stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Starlight Shores Category:Everdeen Park